User talk:Mizuki Raimon
Re:Photo Actually....i do like it XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh.....XD Also i've got a funny photo for you XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe even FIDEO!!!! XD Need to go bye! (Tell me if you found any Ichino Nanasuke PICS!!!!) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Grouping Thanks very muchly, Mizuki-senpai~ I'll be sure to do my best. Ganbare-re-re-re-re~ ↳ from: ℛaizza ・ℕojima ・ 12:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Arigatou gozaimasu! I know, but I find myself not too sad... Meh, maybe I'm not too attached. I remembered getting sad when I finished all of Syo's routes in Sweet Serenade. xD Chiisana egao ga hora ''will save the world~♪ Dang Mamo and his wonder-wonder voice. ↳ from: ℛaizza ・ℕojima ・ 13:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'm not playing it so much now that I've finished all Tokiya's routes. I'm spending all PSP on REPEAT now so I can finish A Class to get the S Class. I tend to get below 6 during one of the minigames. xD ↳ from: ℛaizza ・ℕojima ・ 14:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Becoming an Administrator Hi I was wondering how can you become an administrator or what are the requirements for becoming one, or If I have to have been on this wiki some certain amount of time or had other users agree with this?Narutosager (The Storm Dragon Slayer) 02:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Um... 2nd group Well, since we're both in the second group, I would like to ask a question. "How should I organize a episode page in this wiki?" What I meant is, how should an episode page look like? Also, what heading title should it use (e.g., Plot, Summary, Trivia, etc.)? I'm asking this 'cause I'm a bit confused... --[[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, I saw something fishy in this page: Link: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seto_Midori&diff=prev&oldid=59076 [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 05:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see... No doubt lots of users turned into Group 1. Well, Group 2 will gonna keep me busy for a while... Anyway, what's gonna happen to Midori's page (and the user who seems to like the Midori-Tsurugi pairing)? [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 07:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Actually, nobody seemed to have noticed the first word in the page, so I changed it to ''Seto myself. So there's nothing to worry about that page anymore... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ishido For some reason....i got interested all over Ishido Shuuji O____O After re-watching episode 1 --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) He is the hottest villain XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) H A Y A T O vs. Tokiya I have to agree with that, though. xD The way H A Y A T O is so energetic and free-willed compared to Tokiya is cute. xD ↳ How vivid? Like a 09:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I was laughing my butt of when I realized that! xDDD ↳It's WONDER ↳Add me on Pottermore! MoonSparks198 Do you have one? *O* ↳It's WONDER ↳Add me on Pottermore! MoonSparks198 FriendmePLEASE~!! :))) ↳ Add me on Pottermore! http://www.pottermore.com/en-us/profile/moonsparks198MoonSparks198 12:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I got it! :)))) ↳ Add me on Pottermore! http://www.pottermore.com/en-us/profile/moonsparks198MoonSparks198 12:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Now, im back with being a big fan of Shindou XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep XD, but Ishido is still on my top 3 favs in inazuma eleven go. :) though, 1st place is still on shindou on Go, but fideo on the original series. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) MAybe......KIRINO IS ALSO A SEED?! (And Kariya is only reminding him of his job?) LOL IM JUST JOKING XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:29, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I wish Kirino WAS because it would stir up some problems with Shindou and KIRINO!!!! XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 07:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Active or not? I'll be try to be active everyday, well, I'm always active!! So, what's this about? Urgent: I found a spoiler...Nevermind!! Hey! While I was trying to start the relationship section. I went to Fubuki Shirou and found out the page was all screwed up!!! with codes I think... By unknown user are not... I dont know cuz when I press undo... It's the same.... ok.... Hope you will review.. RSVP! 10:40 (GMT +7) Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind... I got it fixed... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) You can check that spoiler and block him if you want..----- AH.... It;s a code spoiler... If you check the history and see the edition before me... You can see the preview of it... and the page is spolied with codes... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 06:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) re: -____- Oh... maybe you can just write what you remember?►Treite, 07:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re;2 I'll be gone for two days, mainly monday and tuesday because of a seminar workshop on campus journalism.....so goodluck on guarding the wiki :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Japanese translation of the new opening It took me a while, but do you think the translation I made in Naseba Narunosa Nanairo Tamago correct? I don't know, but if I'm wrong at some point, please tell me! [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, actually, the Ryuu-Rogue subs do say that it's egg... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! About SS4... Hey! So... I was wondering who is SS4... And he's from my country too... And I wanna get to know him... He isn't up lately eh??? And I am wowed!! that he got a Wiki LIFE badge!! HOw the hell can he be online for 200 days in a row..WOW! Just wanna know ... Is he busy?? Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh... He rarely talks??? I don't even know if he's online or not... I left a message on his homepage and he didnt answer.. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Which reminds me... Won't adding a character heading in episode pages will make the character list tad too long? Well, look at Episode 102. I did added character list there, and got quite long... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 09:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re;episode Forgot to say that i'll help on group 2 and mostly on the plot parts. I did the plot for Episode 022 (GO) already. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:38, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Becoming an Admin hi there! I see on your profile that you're an admin. How can i be an admin? is there anything i need to reach to be an admin? anyway, if you don't mind, can you please help me to promote as an admin?? Thank you and nice to meet you :) [[ User:KazemaruShuuya10|'KazemaruShuuya10']] ~Kore wa, Watashi no Talk~